


An Evening

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Just an evening in the life of MegaRod.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Random Short Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/595363
Kudos: 14





	An Evening

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written. Shit.  
> I hope it's enjoyable. School is killing me with essays lol

Megatron made his way down the halls, down at least one flight of stairs, ran into Tailgate and Cyclonus who had quietly bantered while moving along. They did not stop long to talk, enough to say ‘hello and how do you do?’ Megatron continued to his office, datapads in hand to be turned in later. He was just going to drop them off in his office, well, Roddy’s office, since they still shared. 

They shared a lot more now: the spotlight, the berth, quiet evenings in their HAB. They had gotten much closer as their co-captaincy progressed. And Megatron was almost to the office, soon he could spend time with his dear mate. It made him do a hop and skip to a speedy trot down the hall. (If anyone saw him, he would deny the skipping. He’d rather have a fine for running than to have anyone know he had skipped.) 

He keyed in the code to the door, it slid open with a quiet greeting of snores on the other side. Huh? Only 4, 5 tops, mecha knew the passcode to the door. And when Megatron look up, it made sense. A sleeping Roddy, comfortably reclined with his pedes on the desk and servos over his swelled tummy. Why did he come here to nap? Out of habit perhaps?

He sighed a laugh, placing down the pads that he was not going to look at any time within the cycle. Around the desk, wading around the empty snack boxes Roddy must have had. They always had a stash hidden away in here especially since he started his carry. Energy would get low, then he would get low, then he would end up being upset over something trivial. Megatron learned early on to make sure that Roddy’s fuel levels were higher in an attempt to avoid Roddy getting into a bad mood. He was already upset at Megatron enough for making his carry such a big sparkling already. 

And Megatron knew better (now) to not touch Roddy’s tum when he was in recharge—fastest way to wake him _and_ put him in a bad mood. He was self-conscious and achy. He didn’t care for touches unless they were alone because then he would let Megatron massage the somehow knotted cables, strained protoform... maybe let him kiss his spoilers, not that Roddy really wanted to keep him from kissing them. He knows just the right amount of pressure to put on them to make Roddy tremble.

But Megatron did not need to do anything for Roddy to already (sleepily) know that he was there. Roddy stretched his arms, spoilers bouncing up and coming back to rest back down. “Hello, darling,” Megatron leaned down, kissing Roddy’s forehead. “Comfortable?”

Roddy sat up, grunted when his pedes hit the floor. “Only as much as I can be.” He laid a servo over his stomach. “I was waiting for you but you took a long time to get here.”

“So you took a nap,” Megatron said knowingly. He leaned down and scooped up the snack debris and chucked it in the trash. “What made you leave your nest?”

“What? I can’t want to spend time with my mate and sire of our sparkling?” He got up with a sigh. Megatron watched him carefully as he held a bump that seemed to grow by the minute.

“No, dearest. It is not that at all.” Megatron took hold of Roddy’s sides, sliding a servo along the small of his flames back. “I wasn’t going to make you wait long before coming back and doing my obviously neglected duties as sire.”

“Uh-huh.” Roddy allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle embrace. “Totally neglected.”

Megatron smoothed his servo over Roddy’s back, stroking over where his spoilers came from, kissing his forehead. “What do you want, dearest?”

Golden spoilers jumped up from the tickle. “I wanted this.” Roddy laid his head on the broad chassis. “I wanted some attention.”

“Well, you have me.” Megatron scooped him up, Roddy slinging an arm around the thick neck. "Do you want something from Swerve's before we go back to HAB? Or were snacks enough to satisfy?"

"We don't need to go straight to HAB, we could hang out in Swerve's for a bit."

"I wasn't sure where your social meter was and you haven't been very social these past few days.”

“Okay, true, but I’ve also just had a nap.” Roddy laid his helm against Megatron’s chassis, while gunmetal held him and his legs securely. “But if you carry me in there, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Is my darling nervous about being teased for being dotted on?”

Roddy hides his face, pressing his face under Megatron’s chin. “It’s not being nervous. I’ll have messages and be teased.”

Megatron was quick to squeeze Roddy’s thigh, asserting that, “You know that Getaway has an opinion he can shove back into his exhaust.”

The red mech chuckled. “You know it would be him. He’s always been out to get me.”

“Yes, well, I got to you first.” He smooched the mech in his arms.


End file.
